Kelly Gibbs
by VanillaAshes
Summary: What if Kelly Gibbs was actually alive, kidnapped at age 8. This is her passage from being rescued to getting back to her Dad. Set in season 11. This was a one shot, but I wanted to write more. So it will now be a little longer. T for mentions of abuse and torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is a one-shot. What if Kelly Gibbs was actually alive, kidnapped at age 8. This is her passage from being rescued to getting back to her Dad. Set in season 11. **

**Thank you for reading, all reviews valued and appreciated. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly Gibbs, aged 30, was sitting at her desk working out how to override the computer code which she had been given. At first glance everything looked fine, however if you examined the situation, you would realise it was not. Her jeans were very faded and had gone out of fashion years before, her shirt was a faded sick green which was too big for Kelly. Her hair was shoulder blade length, although it was not straight at the bottom but looks like it had been cut recently. Probably at the same time she last washed her hair, which was a mouse brown and looked as if it was covered in oil. The main indication that something was not right, was that she was in a room with a bed, desk and stool. The room was no bigger than 10 feet either way, and she had a chain clawed around her right leg, which gave her access to every inch of the room, but no further.

Kelly looks up in shock when the door bursts open and lights are on her face, blinding her.

"Put your hands up!" A strong voice demands.

Kelly instantly obliges, putting her hands up high and remaining still. She blinks, trying to see behind the lights, she doesn't need to try hard, as two of the men disappear and the other two lower their weapons.

"What's your name?" One of the soldiers asks as he walks in.

"Kelly… Kelly Gibbs" she replies, feeling slightly safer when she realises the men are wearing American Army clothing.

"You're going to be okay, Miss Gibbs" the soldier promises her.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly's mind was racing, she was sitting in an army base in an unknown destination. She had been rescued, and it appeared that nobody knew she had been taken. It wasn't a rescue mission to save her, which Kelly was certain off. An army doctor had wrapped up her leg which had been severely cut, bruised and damaged by the constantly restraints for the last 22 years.

22 years. That is what Kelly could not believe, it felt longer, and it felt shorter. It was 2013, 22 years since she was in the car crash. 22 years.

Kelly looks up as somebody approaches her, she goes to stand up.

"Stay seated ma'am" The young soldier tells her kindly, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her, "You told us that your name is Kelly Gibbs?" he asks.

"Yes, Kelly Shannon Gibbs" Kelly confirms.

"Kelly Gibbs died 22 years ago, ma'am" he replies.

"I…" Kelly starts, not knowing what to say. She sees the same doctor who patched her up with a cotton swop, "You want my DNA? You can take it, you can take my blood, scrapings under my nails. Whatever you need. I will answer all of your questions" she tells him, with complete honesty, she completely trusted those in the army. It was probably one profession she did.

"If you had been locked up for all those years, why are you so trusting?" he asks her skepically.

"I… My Dad is in the army. Or was…" Kelly says, looking down.

"You Dad being…?" he prompts her.

Kelly looks up, "Leroy Gibbs" she replies, her parents names going through her head repeatedly. "And my Mum is Shannon Gibbs" she adds.

The man nods, "We need to confirm your identity through DNA, then we will proceed." He informs her.

Kelly nods, "Thank you, Sir"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly felt more nervous than she has in a long time, the last 22 years she had complete structure. Get woken up, eat goo, read or do whatever she is told to do. When she is finished, get spicy goo, bread and water, go sleep. Sometimes she would be left in there for what seemed like days or weeks before she was 'woken up'. But now, she is waiting, waiting to know what is going on, waiting to know if they believe her. She had already ate twice, both tasting a lot better than anything she has had in the last 22 years.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly had fallen asleep on the chair after a few more hours, exhaustion taking over. She woke up when she felt a needle in her arm, but barely saw who was around her when she felt herself into a forced sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly woke up, felling groggy and very comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights. When she focuses she realises she's in a hospital, she looks around and notices she has a drip in her arm.

"You're awake." An older man states, "I'm very special agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS"

"I'm…" Kelly starts.

"I know who you are, Kelly Gibbs" Tony tells her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Kelly replies shortly.

"You should be able to leave in an hour or so, now that you are awake" he informs her.

"Why are you here?" Kelly asks him.

"To keep an eye on you, protect you if needed" Tony replies, smiling at her, to reassure her.

"Why? What does NCIS have to do with me?" Kelly asks him.

Tony smiles a bit wider, "Because your Dad works there. And you need to be questioned about everything" he replies.

"Where is my Dad?" Kelly asks instantly.

"He is out of the country, he is on his way back" Tony replies. "Let me get a nurse to see if you can leave" he says, walking out of the room.

Kelly sits up, she takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the fresh air, clean sheets and whole situation at the moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly listened to 'Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo' talk about some movie. She couldn't help but smile at how passionate he was about it.

"Have you ever seen it?" he asks her.

Kelly shakes her head, "The last thing I watched was Scooby doo…. I was 8" she informs him.

"Oh that is torture, depriving you from TV" he says, without thinking.

Kelly looks down slightly, "It wasn't that bad, you know." She tells him, trying to convince herself. There were some things she wished she could forget, but knew that as soon as she was cleared to leave the hospital, she would probably have to tell some people every single thing that happened. She wasn't sure how she would cope.

"Right, all you need to do is eat your jello, then we can go. I have another agent bringing some clothes for you" Tony tells her, smiling.

Kelly smiles back and picks up the green jello, she takes a bite and nearly spits it out, "I don't like jello"

"You… how can somebody not like jello. That is… I'll get you some different pudding" he decides, walking back out of the room.

Kelly watches him leave and puts the jello back down. She remembers her Dad trying to convince her into eating jello before he was deployed.

"Right, I have got lots of chocolate puddings, don't worry, they're not all for you" Tony says, grinning. He hands Kelly two and keeps two for himself.

Kelly smiles and picks up a clean spoon, "Thank you for saving me from so much chocolate pudding" she jokes.

Tony grins and opens the pudding, eating it whole.

Kelly's eyes widen, she eats both of her chocolate puddings a lot slower than Tony did.

A blonde women walks in.

"Perfect timing Bishop! I'll wait outside" Tony says, walking out.

Kelly's eyes widen at him leaving her alone with a stranger.

"I'm Bishop, I work with DiNozzo. I've brought you some clothes" Bishop tells her, a soft smile on her face.

Kelly nods, she would have to get use to new people and trusting them again, "I'm Kelly"

"Nice to meet you Kelly. I didn't know exactly your size, all Tony said was, that you were similar to my size." Bishop confesses, before emptying the variety of clothes onto the bed, "Have your pick, they are all clean"

Kelly looks over the clothes intensely.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gibbs still couldn't believe what he had heard several hours before.

_Kelly is alive_

His daughter, was alive. He had calculated that she was be 31 years old next month. He didn't hesitate to return to DC as soon as he heard those words. He was doubtful and sceptical about who was saying she was Kelly. What if it was a lie, what if Kelly really had died? He buried her, she was killed.

Gibbs was getting agitated, he had been back on NCIS base for an hour. McGee told him to be patient that Kelly was on her way, but that didn't matter. He had just shouted at McGee to call DiNozzo again when the elevator opened and DiNozzo walked out, followed by two women. One was Bishop, the other was Kelly.

Gibbs stared silently for a few moments, there was no doubt in his mind that that was Kelly. He slowly took a few steps in the direction of the elevator, his face cleared of all emotion. His breathing stopped for the last few steps before he hugged her, he started breathing again when she returned the hug. Gibbs closed his eyes momentarily before pulling back and looking at her, "Kelly".

-x-x-x-x- END –x-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I wanted more from this oneshot, so I am adding to it. Probably only going to be one or two chapters after this one. I needed to write the interview though. **

**I upped it to a T rating, for suggested abuse, but there are no specifics. **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Thank you to those who fav'ed, followed and reviewed on the first chapter!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly was sitting on a chair in the interrogation room, she was alone. She only had a few minutes with her Dad, and even though they didn't speak, she knew everything would be alright. She was dreading the interview, or more like the interrogation. She knew that she had helped with bad things, worked out equations for bombs and explosions. However, at the time she had no choice, her kidnappers were careful to not kill her, even though she wished they had many times. She subconsciously holds her left arm, which had been broken 6 times that she can remember.

She glances up at the large window several times, but always looks away within seconds, not liking how she looks. She wasn't vain, but she no longer was Kelly, no longer who she so desperately wants to be. She doesn't even know who she is anymore.

Her eyes snap to the door when it opens, she sees Agent DiNozzo walk in. She didn't expect it to be somebody she already met.

"I brought some food and drink with me, we may be here a while" He tells her, it looks like he's holding back to say something. An awkward silence fills the room when Kelly doesn't reply. "You'll be doing most of the talking, I've already been warned to keep my big mouth shut" he says, with a cheeky grin.

Kelly smiles slightly, "By who?" she asks.

DiNozzo sits down, "A few people, including my boss, who is your father"

Kelly looks at him more intensely, this man in front of her probably knows her Dad better than she does, "Did he give you that stern look, the one that makes you want to hide under the bed?" she asks.

"Or wet my pants, that's the one. Did you get that?" He asks.

"Yes. Teary eyes, pouty lips and asking for a hug usually gets rid of it very easily" Kelly remembers.

DiNozzo laughs, "I'm use Gibbs would not like me hugging him, he'd probably… Ahh… I think we should start with the interview, if you're ready?"

Kelly looks at him, realising that DiNozzo is just the face of the interview. "Who is listening?" she asks curiously.

DiNozzo stays silent for a few moments, "A few agents, we're also filming this"

Kelly nods, "Right, what's the first question?"

"How about, you talk me through what happened. Whatever you can remember about being kidnapped" He tells her.

Kelly nods, "We were in a car crash…"

"Who was 'we'" he prompts.

"Right. I was in the backseat with my mum, and the agent was driving. I don't remember where. All of a sudden, the drivers head explodes and I remember screaming as we crashed. It's all groggy, my mum told me to not move. I think she was trying to get something from the driver. That's when some people came over to help, I was in so much pain, but I think they put a needle in me." Kelly tells him, the first time she had ever relayed the story out loud. She was looking down at the table and occasionally struggling to control the tears that wanted to fall. "I work up in a white room, a hospital without windows. I felt like I was floating but I was still in pain. I was there for a really long time and one of the men who helped in the crash was there, I thought he was a doctor. But after like… a really long time, I was moved into a cage or a room, I don't know. It was small and had no bed or anything, just a bucket. That same men came in a lot, but he just gave me food and drink and ignored me. He never spoke, at all."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Tony asks her.

Kelly bit her lip, "He… The last time I saw him… he explained to me what a period was and that I was a women. Then he blindfolded me and… I moved into the room you found me in. I never saw him again after that"

"Do you know how old you were?" Tony asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Whatever age you have to be to start your period" Kelly replies, "I don't know"

"That's okay. When you were found, what were you doing?" Tony asks, relaying questions from the director.

Kelly took a deep and steadying breath, "I was working out an equation, for balancing the components of… a bomb… for… a building… of how to explode a building from the outside, without affecting surrounding buildings" she confesses.

"Did you do that a lot?" Tony asks.

"Yes, mainly layouts, designs and chemicals. I understand them, I've read about it a lot." Kelly confesses, ashamed, "I didn't want to, I tried not to. But, they didn't give me a choice, I couldn't handle it. I just, I tried. I didn't know what else to do" She explodes, unable to stop herself from crying. She felt like she had betrayed everything and everyone, especially her Dad.

"We know, it's okay Kelly" Tony tells her, putting a hand on hers in comfort.

Kelly jerks back, her eyes fly up, wide, terrified for a split second before she hides all her emotions within a second.

DiNozzo freezes for a moment, the stare at the end reminding her of Gibbs, "Wow, that glare looks so much like Gibbs"

Kelly's expression changes to surprise, at the casual remark to her Dad. "What?" she asks.

DiNozzo subconsciously rubs the back of his own head, "I can tell that Gibbs is your Dad, that's all" he says softly.

"Oh" Kelly says, slightly flattered, "How long have you known him?"

"Gibbs? Years, 15 years I think" DiNozzo replies.

"Did he have any more children?" Kelly asks.

"He… I'm being told to stay on subject. Gibbs didn't have any more children after you. He married a few times, but they never lasted. Do you know anything that could be going down now? Or know anything specifics of anything?" DiNozzo asks quickly, already being told off into his ear.

Kelly smiles slightly at DiNozzo answering her question, despite the fact she knows he's in trouble, "Thanks. It may be quicker if I type everything, I can remember a lot. I believe they are in the early stages of something, but I don't know what"

DiNozzo nods and then looks behind him, "We will move you down to a room in a moment, where you will work with and be supervised by an agent and a specialist"

Kelly nods, "When can I see my Dad again?"

"Soon, but we need this information first. It may be a while before you get a proper one on one moment with him. Is that okay?" He asks.

Kelly nods.

"However, you will be with McGeek, who works with me and knows your dad. And Abby, who will answer all your questions and will probably tell you things you didn't even think about asking" DiNozzo tells her.

Kelly smiles, "Thanks"

McGee opens the door and pokes his head in, "Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"That is Special Agent McGee" DiNozzo tells her.

Kelly stands up, "No point putting off what you can do today" she says out loud before following McGee.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	3. Chapter 3

Kelly was standing beside Agent McGee in the elevator, they were heading down.

"You specifically asked for a computer?" McGee asks her.

"Yes, I usually have to type everything, apparently I have messy handwriting" Kelly replies, looking straight forward, trying to hide the fact that she was scared to be alone with somebody she just met. She didn't like having to keep changing who she was with, she half wanted to ask for Agent DiNozzo to come back, because she already knew him.

McGee nods and remains quiet until the elevator opens, "Follow me"

Kelly nods and follows him.

McGee walks into Abbys office, "Abby, this is Kelly…" he starts.

Abby spins around and runs over to Kelly, hugging her, "It's great to finally meet you!" she exclaims.

Kelly completely froze and nearly fell backwards at the sudden embrace. She had learnt not to fight back, it only caused trouble.

Abby pulled back, "Let's get started!" she says, "You can sit here and type, there's no internet though"

Kelly nods and silently sits down, she looks at the screen blankly for a second before starting to type.

"Where did you learn to type?" Abby asks her.

"I was shown what to do" Kelly tells her shortly, not feeling entirely comfortable with these two people.

"Do you remember the first time they had to do anything for them?" McGee asks.

Kelly looks up and observes that McGee keeps looking at Abby, "I don't know, as soon as I got there, they kept telling me to draw military bases. They would give me pictures of places too and ask me questions"

McGee nods, "Did you tell them anything?"

"No, I just asked for my Mum" Kelly replies, "Where's my Dad?" she asks.

"He's around" McGee replies, cryptically.

"He usually comes down when we have a big break in the case, he's psychic like that" Abby adds.

"Can I see him?" Kelly asks.

"Not yet, you need to answer the questions and type what you know" McGee tells her, acting as much like Gibbs and a strong male as he could, like DiNozzo advised him about another case. However it backfired.

"No!" Kelly exclaimed, crossing her arms, "I will not give YOU anything" she says, pointing at McGee with a glare.

McGee's eyes widen in shock and slight fear at how much she reminds him of Gibbs at that moment.

"Kelly, we need this information so nobody gets hurt. Your Dad is just working out a few things, like where you will be staying tonight. He wants to make sure you are safe, but we really need this information so we know what we are dealing with" Abby says softly, smiling.

"Can he leave?" Kelly asks her.

"Who McGee? He's really a lovely guy" Abby tries convincing her.

"I don't like him" Kelly tells her, finality in her voice.

"Abby, I can't leave you alone" McGee inputs.

"Do you not trust me?" Kelly asks, sighing.

"McGee, go, I'll be fine" Abby says, pushing McGee out of her office.

Kelly smiles, "How old are you?"

"A bit older than you" Abby replies, "I love computers, they are like my babies"

Kelly smiles, "I don't really like them that much" she admits before looking at what she's written and typing what she remembers. It was a lot easier for her to type what she remembered than say it out loud.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Abby, I heard you kicked McGee out?" DiNozzo walks in, grinning.

Abby smiles, "I'll kick you out too, DiNozzo"

"Me? Nah, you love me Abby. How's it going Kelly?" He asks, leaning on the desk and looking at what Kelly was writing.

Kelly looks at him, glad that he was still acting like a goofball, "Just typing about explosion dimensions before and after."

"Before and after?" he asks her.

"Before is what was predicted and after is the result" Kelly tells him.

"So these have already happened?" DiNozzo asks.

Kelly nods, "Yes, do you want the dimensions for the once which haven't happened?"

"Absolutely, I think that is a little more important" DiNozzo replies, before looking up at Abby.

Abby had already started transferring what Kelly was typing to her desktop and preparing to send it to the relevant people to read and analyse.

"Do either of you want a sandwich?" DiNozzo asks, walking straight out before they can answer.

Kelly watches his leave confused, before turning back and writing what he just asked her to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs calls, walking over to him.

DiNozzo stops walking and turns to look at Gibbs, he smiles. "All this food isn't just for me" he defends, holding three sandwiches, two caf-pows and cake.

"How is Kelly?" Gibbs asks, not commenting on the food.

"She is fine, as much as I can gather. Cute too" DiNozzo replies, receiving a glare, "Not cute, not cute at all, I would never ever date her, out of my league" he rambles.

"DiNozzo… is she still with Abby?" Gibbs asks, although, it was more a demand for an answer.

"Yes, which is where I am heading" DiNozzo replies.

Gibbs nods and walks off where he came from.

DiNozzo grins and reaches out to steal McGee's lunch along with all the other food before making his way down to Abby's office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Authors note: Right there is more of the story! Sorry it took me so long to update it! Only two more chapters left. **

**For those who are wondering, the last chapter will have the majority Kelly/Gibbs moments in :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you so much for the amazing response I have received on this story. I really did not expect it, I simply wrote this story for myself and decided to post it. Sorry for the long wait, I momentarily forget I had continued it from being just a one-shot. **

**I would like to personally thank everybody who reviewed: Gueeesssstttttt; tammy Henson; DS2010; Amy Hamato; Jessica; Jessica; Mary DiNozzo. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you thought of it. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly had become increasingly more quiet and reserved the longer she typed about what she had learnt over her time captured. It was a lot easier for her to type than talk, but also to focus on the facts and information she had, than what had personally happened to her. Even though she was extremely happy to be free and with people who appeared to be friendly, she was terrified.

She occasionally listened to Abby and Tony banter and talk, finding it comforting to listen to, but mostly drowned them out to hopefully get everything she knew down. She wanted desperately to put everything that happened in her past and somehow continue the normal life she had always dreamed off.

It took Tony waving his hand in front of the computer screen a few times for him to get her attention, "Kelly" he says softly.

"Yes?" Kelly replies, looking at him as her hands cease their rapid typing.

"You haven't chosen what you wanted to eat, you should hurry before I eat it all" He jokes.

"I haven't finished typing" Kelly replies.

"That can wait, food is the most important thing" Tony counters, pulling her chair and moving her to the table where he dropped (literally) all of the food onto.

Kelly looks at the food, and picks up a tuna sandwich, looking at Tony for confirmation that she was allowed it.

Tony smiles, "Great choice, I am going for the pudding first" he decides, picking up a chocolate pudding.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Abby was currently analysing all of the information she had copied from Kelly and was categorising it. She would occasionally pick up her café-POW and drink it, as she worked. She was able to keep up with Kelly's information easily, and was pleased that DiNozzo was there to goof off with.

She had only recently started sending the information off in relevant bulks, and was anticipating results and correspondents findings coming back to her soon. She would glance over at Kelly before doing additional work, including analysing the scene/ room Kelly was held. Abby knew that when Kelly was escorted out, she would be going down to analyse everything 'hands on' and find out additionally answers about what and who held Kelly all those years. Secretly, Abby hoped to find out why she was held.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

DiNozzo was once again distracting both Abby and Kelly, with an improvised song and dance, when his phone went off. He grinned and answered his phone immediately, "DiNozzo… Yes boss… Yes… On it boss" he says down the phone, before hanging up. "Kelly, it is time for you to go home for the night. You will be coming back here tomorrow" he says, his 'agent' voice on.

"Home?" Kelly asks, standing up.

"Yes, home" DiNozzo repeats, "Are you ready?" he asks softly.

Kelly nods, hoping she did not look nervous, she did not exactly know what 'home' meant to her any more. She hugs Abby back, saying goodbye before following Tony out of the lab.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kelly remained completely quiet on the journey, glad that Tony was able to fill the silence without any awkwardness. She wouldn't be able to tell anybody what he said, because she wasn't listening at all. She looked up at him, when she realised he was looking at her.

"You are exactly like Gibbs, although without the glaring, it must run down in the family" DiNozzo tells her before they reach their floor and walk out of the elevator.

Kelly smiles when she sees her father standing there, "Hello" she says happily, her whole face brightening up.

"Are you ready to go home?" Gibbs asks her.

"With you?" Kelly asks, hopefully.

"Yes" Gibbs replies, shortly.

Kelly smiles and steps forward hugging him tightly, "Yes, yes" she replies, so relieved and thankful. She pulls back and smiles happily at Tony, "Bye"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gibbs leads Kelly into the house, "Bishop brought you some clothes" he informs her, pointing to a few shopping bags on the floor.

"Thank you, Dad" Kelly replies, feeling like she was dreaming. "When did you leave the army?" she asks casually.

"Marines" Gibbs corrects her.

Kelly looks at him surprised, "I…" she tries, shocked that she had mis-remembered an important factor of her life before 'hell'.

"I left a few years after you and Shannon… your Mum died." Gibbs replies to the initial question, "Or when I thought you died" he corrects after a moment. He had always been more open and talkative before Kelly and Shannon 'died'. He had since closed off and was not sure how to balance the two, his previous self as Kelly's Dad and his current self as Gibbs.

Kelly nods, suddenly a little more hesitant than she was moments ago, "Why did you leave it?" she asks.

Gibbs looks at her, silently for a few moments, having never had to explain himself before, "I needed a change" he replies.

"And you joined NCIS right after?" she asks, sitting down on the settee.

Gibbs sits down adjacent from her, trying to delay and brace himself for the inevitable of the thousands of possible questions. Kelly had always been a curious child and asked a lot of questions, he should have expected her to ask a lot of questions. "Yes" he replies shortly, not used to explaining himself any more or even given more details than required to answer the question, if he intended to answer the question at all.

"How long have you been working there?" Kelly questions, her train of thought logical.

Gibbs smiles, "A long time. I see you ask as many questions as you did before" he replies, pleased with the dialogue they were having. He was pleased that there wasn't a massive wall between them.

"You hated it" Kelly remembers, although she obviously didn't mind that her Dad found it annoying.

"I did not hate it…" Gibbs starts, ready to defend the statement about hating anything about Kelly.

"You did, you weren't allowed or refused to talk about work, about being in the Army… Marines. I used to ask you about it all the time, and you used to bribe me with angel delight to keep me from asking. That was one of the main secrets we kept from Mum, the amount of angel delight you fed me when she wasn't looking"

"You remember a lot" Gibbs points out.

"I wish I could forget everything from the car crash, until I saw you again" Kelly informs him, honestly.

Gibbs nods, "I know." He replies, shortly again, before forcing himself to say more, "I'll be here if you ever want to talk about it. I'm a good listener" he replies.

Kelly nods, "Is there any chance I could… get some sleep"

Gibbs was on his feet in seconds, "Yes" he answers, picking up the 5 bags of shopping and walking upstairs, showing Kelly to his guest bedroom. "Make yourself at home" he says, placing the bags down.

"Thank you, Dad. Good night" Kelly says, hugging him again before slipping off her shoes and sitting on her bed.

Gibbs left her alone, before going down to his basement, thinking about everything.


End file.
